True Torture
by lovemusicfics
Summary: Deathly Hallows left us in the dark as to what really happened during Hermione's torture. What if Ron had to witness it? How do Ron and Hermione heal?
1. True Torture at Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, the characters I use are not mine. For this particular FF, the plot is not entirely mine either; it is mainly JK Rowling's with use of some of Warner Bros. material from the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. I, however, did change part of the plot.

* * *

Part One:

The snatchers held tight on the three teenagers, a ginger haired boy struggled against his restraints, trying to reach the female of the bunch, a bushy brunette girl. Her snatcher caressing her neck, as he smelled her hair as they quickly approached a large, dark manor house. A gate came into view at the end of a long, winding pathway. A woman dressed in black stood on the other side, the same woman who the wizarding world knew as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We have Harry Potter," the man held on to a raven-haired boy whose cheeks were bulging out of proportion to his typical size due to a curse, Harry. The woman on the other side of the gate smirked and peered through the iron rods to get a glimpse of the evidence before ushering them in.

The snatchers and their prisoners followed the woman inside of the manor.

"Get Draco," she ordered a short, round man who shook in his boots as he bee-lined straight into the other room, only to emerge seconds later with a platinum blonde boy.

A snatcher bound each of the three prisoners. The only light source was coming from the moon, which spilled light in columns upon the floor in sections. Bellatrix took hold of the raven-haired boy and thrust him into the light, "Draco, sweetheart, tell me if this is, indeed, Harry Potter and his two side-kicks. We must be sure. If we call the Dark Lord now, and it is not him, he will surely kill us all."

Draco cautiously took a step towards the boy, "I-I can't tell. If it is them, then the other two are Ron and Hermione. I-I can't tell, aunt," he stammered. All of a sudden, a terrible scream tore through the hall.

"Wormtail, what have I told you about keeping our guests quiet?" Bellatrix bellowed at the same short, round man that had fetched Draco. Wormtail shuffled down the staircase in a hurry to cease the racket.

Bellatrix rounded on her new captives. Her eyes widened suddenly when she passed by the snatcher with their bags. He was holding a silver sword lined with rubies, the sword of Gryffindor, "Where did you get that?" she spoke harshly as she inched towards him.

"We found it in her bags when we searched her," the snatcher nodded towards the prisoner in the middle, a girl with bushy hair, "says she's Penelope Clearwater, a half-blood."

"Except our records show that Miss Clearwater was taken months ago." Another snatcher added.

"Do me a favor, boys," Bellatrix addressed the snatchers, "hold the boys just over there, out of my way. The girl and I are going to have a little girl to girl chat." She moved right up to the Hermione's face as if starting a stare-down. Bellatrix hastily grabbed Hermione's wrist from the snatchers and pulled her into the middle of the room, pushing her down on the cold stone floor. Ron, the red-haired prisoner, struggled once again upon his restraints yelling out for Hermione.

"You," Bellatrix snapped at his restrainer, "Silence him!" The snatcher lodged a hefty left hook into Ron's stomach. He doubled over onto the floor in pain. "Draco, you and the others take Potter into the parlor, prepare for the Dark Lord, I don't want to have any other distractions, leave the ginger, he should be quiet for long enough." Draco nodded in fear and left with the others, Harry in tow.

* * *

[Ron's POV]

I had no idea where the punch had come from; all of a sudden, I was on the floor, level with Hermione who was paralyzed of fear to move.

"Now, you little liar, tell me where did you get that sword," Bellatrix spat down at her, "You stole it didn't you?"

"N-no, I didn't steal anything," Hermione stuttered.

"Well there is no other way that it could have gotten into your dirty mudblood hands," Bellatrix took her wand out of her tattered black leather sleeve and pointed it at Hermione, directly in the chest, " _Crucio,"_ she whispered with anger. _No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening, she is hurting my Hermione! _Hermione writhed in pain as a terrible scream erupted.

"No!" I tried to scream, however, I couldn't get anything to come out. I had been hit too hard in the gut. I tried to move towards Hermione, I could only inch a little at a time. I had to be tactful.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed, shouting another curse at Hermione, her screams once again sounded off the walls. Bellatrix looked unhappy with the results and released a torrent of curses at Hermione. _No. I cannot be tactful anymore, where is Harry, we need a wand! Hermione! I wonder if she knows I'm still here? _

"Maybe a little more pain will do you good, you filth," Bellatrix got down on her knees and closed in on Hermione's shaking body, "Oh, no need for tears, it will only hurt a little bit, unless you tell me how you got into my vault." _C'mon Hermione! Respond! You can do it, make something up! I love you, Hermione! Stay strong! I'm coming. _I tried to pull myself along silently without hurting my ribs, I got far enough before Bellatrix looked up at me and I slumped to the floor.

"Oh you poor, poor boy, maybe you should watch, you're next. If she isn't going to talk, maybe you will," she aimed her wand at me and ropes shot out. I was stuck. "Now, back to my priority," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box, as she opened it I could see a glimpse of a shine. Bellatrix pulled a dagger from the box.

My eyes widened, "No! No! Hermione, wake up! Please!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Silence!" Bellatrix snapped, she knelt down next to Hermione and pulled up her sleeve, "Now you will never forget your place," she began to carve her knife into Hermione's pale skin.

"Hermione," I bellowed, "Hermione!" Hermione's screams rang through the hall. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" I tried to shake off the ropes that secured my arms. More screams erupted; I could see tears running down her face. _Hermione, please stay strong. _I could feel my own tears, now, running down my face.

"There, hope you learned your lesson, too bad it's too late now," Bellatrix got up to examine her work, she spat on it as she kicked Hermione's ribs. Before she left she pulled down Hermione's sleeve, "Stay here filth, I am going to get Fenir, he can have you." Hermione unconscious, the pain had been too much. I had to watch for her chest to rise and fall before I could be certain that she was alive.

Bellatrix hummed as she left, locking the doors behind her as she retrieved the others. I managed to get myself free and pull myself the rest of the way to Hermione's body.

I pushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes, I wanted to know what that horrid women wrote, "Hermione? Please wake up; please let me know you're not dead." I whispered urgently in her ear, "I can't bear to lose you, please wake up" My tears fell onto her face and mixed with her sweat and tears.

Footsteps indicated the return of Bellatrix and the others. I quickly kissed Hermione's forehead and pushed myself back to where I was before she left.

"What's in it for us?" the largest snatcher asked as they entered the room.

"The girl didn't give me any information, you can have her." Bellatrix looked down on Hermione's unconscious body, sprawled upon the floor.

"Nooooooo!" I bellowed, I could see Harry being held by Malfoy and his mum. However, Harry's hand was reached over into Narcissa Malfoy's pocket, slowly pulling out her wand. I tried to pull myself slowly, closer to Hermione once again without being noticed. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, I followed where I thought the direction would be and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was staring at me, shaking, I tried my best to stare him down. He was too scared to do anything. _C'mon Harry, just do it already, I cannot take anymore of Hermione being hurt!_

"Has the other room been prepared for the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix smirked.

"No, we've been putting up a fight with this one," Lucius spat at Harry. Bellatrix's features scrunched up, put them all in the cellar. Wormtail, bring up the goblin, I want to make sure this sword is real, if it is, then this piece of filth will have to face me once again with my knife." Bellatrix spat on Hermione again.

"What about me? I thought I was getting the girl you just said-," Fenir spoke up. I reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand quietly.

"No! Not until I find out about this sword!" she snapped. Two snatchers grabbed Hermione and I. I had to let go of her hand for a minute as they led us into the cellar.

We were all dragged down the stairs, Hermione was ahead of me, I was scared that the snatcher would drop her. The gate to the cellar was opened and Bellatrix entered first, "Where is the goblin?" she yelled, her voice reverberated off the cement walls. She walked briskly towards the back of the cellar. "Ah, there you are, you're coming with me." She pulled him past us and up the stairs.

Once safely in the cellar the death eaters and the snatchers left us to our own. I quickly pulled Hermione towards me.  
"Mate what happened?" Harry knelt down next to us.

"Harry, I should have done something! I was so close to her," tears were freely falling from my face.

"Ron?" a dreamy voice asked, I looked up to see Luna peering from behind a column.

"Luna, you're alive!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised she is," Luna pointed to Hermione's still unconscious body that was now in my lap.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked, "Other than you and the goblin, I mean." I continued to stroke Hermione's face; she was still shaking and silently crying.

"Yes! Mr. Ollivander is here. He has been great company, come back and you may see him," Luna beckoned us to follow. I picked Hermione up like she was a bride and followed.

"Harry, we have to get out of here." I whispered to Harry.

"I have a plan," he whispered back. We rounded the corner and Mr. Ollivander came into view, his old body was frail and slumped against the wall.

"Welcome," he said, "So sorry you're here in the manor, we heard you up there, quiet gruesome."

Harry bent down and pulled down his sock, a chunk of mirror was wedged in. He pulled it out and sat on the floor, he began to speak to it, "I need you." With a pop, Dobby appeared.

"Dobby!" I shouted, shifting Hermione so I could get a better grip, immediately Harry shushed me. I retreated, signaling Harry had the floor. "Hermione, we're gonna be out of here soon! I can feel it. Then we'll get you cleaned up and safe. Then I will never leave you again. I promise" I whispered to her, meanwhile, Harry questioned Dobby on their possibilities of escape.

"Dobby you can apparate here?" Harry asked

"W-well yes, I'm an elf" he answered.

"Can you help us?" Harry asked again. A pair of heavy footsteps stomped down the stairs and into the cellar. Wormtail appeared, I moved further into the shadows all the while I gripped Hermione tighter as if I could hide her in my jacket. My fingers lightly moved over her hand and wrist, she twitched in pain and I immediately moved my hand away in fear of hurting her anymore.

"What's this entire racket going on down here?" He questioned, "No more," he started to turn around before he whipped back again, pointing at Dobby, "aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?"

"No! Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby cried. Wormtail gave a funny look before running towards the door. "Dobby is so sorry! Dobby didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay Dobby; we just need to get out of here fast." Harry replied. _Oh man, we better. I need to make sure Hermione is okay! _More footsteps stomping down the stairs signaled another presence entering the cellar. This time Bellatrix appeared, all of us huddled in the corner, I continued to try to hide Hermione. She shoved the goblin towards us, I could hear Harry whisper, "Everyone reach towards Dobby in three," We all silently moved our arms towards Dobby; I kept a grip on Hermione as well so I wouldn't lose her.

However, Bellatrix saw Dobby, "What are you doing here! How dare you leave and come back to help the prisoners! You could have killed me when you left!" She shrieked and pulled out her dagger and began threatening us all with it.

"Three!" Harry yelled. We all reached for Dobby. Bellatrix realized what was going on and threw her dagger in our direction. With a loud pop we were being pulled by our navels towards safety.

Within seconds we appeared on a beach, I recognized my surroundings as Shell Cottage. We were safe and most importantly, Hermione was alive.

* * *

Thank You for reading! Give me feedback! I have one-maybe two chapters left!

I could not get this out of my head, for the longest time. This is my first published story here so I hope this was a good debut!

Much Love,


	2. Shell Cottage

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, the characters I use are not mine. For this particular FF, the plot is not entirely mine either; it is mainly JK Rowling's with use of some of Warner Bros. material from the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. I, however, did change part of the plot.

* * *

Note, I have severe OCD, so when I see many little squiggly lines under my phrases I have to fix them perfectly. Even if they are little grammar, silly mistakes, therefore, what I am really trying to get at is I will NOT write Fleur's part with a French accent. That is the job of the reader to put in Fleur's accent, its called imagination.

[Recap:] With a loud pop, we were being pulled by our navels towards safety. Within seconds we appeared on a beach, I recognized my surroundings as Shell Cottage. We were safe and most importantly, Hermione was alive.

Part Two:

The wind of the sea whipped around the seven people who, out of nowhere, appeared on the beach. Blood spattered the sand, but it was not until the group began to separate that they realized whom the blood belonged to. A small house elf was sprawled upon the sand; his dirty pillow case garb was split in the heart by a short dagger. A long agonizing yell took over the sound of crashing waves, Harry Potter, threw himself down on the sand when he caught site of the poor creature. The elf had helped them escape a hell but he paid the price for being good. The others gathered around, simply watching the sad site. Harry's distressing behavior made them realize it was a private matter. They all turned towards the shelter just up the beach on a hill overlooking the sea. They all took different speeds of walking. Ron, who had Hermione still tucked in his arms, walked the fastest out of the group. He was hoping to get to the house as soon as possible for help for the beloved girl. When he got near the front door shot open, revealing another ginger man.

"Ron, what happened!" he exclaimed as he ushered the rest in, "where is Harry?" he looked worried. Ron motioned down the beach towards his friend.

"Bill, what is going on?" Fleur, a platinum blonde beauty rushed out of the kitchen, "Oh, bring her in here." She motioned for Ron to follow her into the spare bedroom that he had used only weeks before during his break from the trio. The window was open, fresh air circulated the room in soft breezes.

"Set her right here" Fleur pulled down the comforter. Ron hesitated a moment before ultimately laying her down. He still remained attached to her hand, white-knuckled.

Fleur left the room only to return moments later with a tray of vials and cotton swabs. She bustled about Hermione trying to find wounds. However, Hermione's coat covered the only cuts, the knife wounds. Ron gulped and cleared his throat, "Her arm," he closed his eyes tightly; "it's on her arm."

Fleur tentatively began to remove her coat and sweater so she could gain better access to the cuts. Ron used his free hand to help while his other hand remained firmly clasped around Hermione's limp one. Once they had cleared the blockage, Fleur slowly moved up her sleeve to her shirt, the final obstruction, revealing the result of Bellatrix's dagger.

* * *

[Ron's POV]

I felt my heart stop. Against Hermione's pale complexion was the raw, bleeding laceration. Bellatrix's cold-heart had felt it necessary to plague my Hermione with the single word that I hated the most, mudblood. Hot tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Fleur's un-moving hands indicated that she couldn't either.

After a few seconds, I had to look away. My eyes wandered to Hermione's face, her brows were furrowed and her skin was porcelain white. I had let her down, I watched as that wretched woman hurt her! I couldn't deal with the emotion that over took me. I yelled out in anger, startling Fleur. I peered over at her healing, she kept putting potion after potion on the wound, but it wouldn't heal.

"I do not understand. It should have come off by now." Fleur's eyes were fixed on Hermione's arm. Each time she applied a drop of potion on it; the wound would fizz and settle back to where it was and nothing healed. I closed my eyes tightly as tears filled my eyes.

"Just go," I whispered. Fleur looked at me, shocked. Nonetheless, she turned and left, leaving the tray. I closed my eyes and let tears slowly roll down my face. I could feel the breeze of the ocean sweep across my face through the opened window. The salty scent filled me; the only thing I could think of was the event that had just occurred. I opened my eyes; tears that continued to stream down my face streaked my cheeks with wetness, Hermione's hand was tucked into my larger one. I kissed her forehead much like I did before at the manor, however, this time I lingered. When I pulled away, I could see my tears had landed on her forehead and her hair.

"Hermione, please, please, wake up. I need you here; you can't leave me here alone. I need to tell you, I can't let you go without telling you. Wake up." I gripped her hand tighter and more tears fell, I was sobbing, "Hermione," I whispered hoarsely, "please," I leaned up, close to her ear, "I love you." I had never before whispered those words aloud to anyone other than family, especially to Hermione, to my surprise I didn't feel heat climbing up my neck or my cheeks redden. It was as if I was meant to say those words and she was meant to hear them. I laid my head on the side of the bed and stroked her hand. Her body was slightly shaking and cold.

I sat there for what felt like hours. The sun was setting and the soft breeze was getting cooler. I was absentmindedly playing with a tassel on one of the pillows when Hermione began to cough, "Hermione?" when she recovered from her coughing fit she squeezed her eyes shut as if the light was too bright. I quickly used the deluminator to take out the light so just a candle on the dresser was lighting the room. When the shift in light changed, Hermione's eyes opened slowly.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, trying not to cause a commotion. My free hand caressed her cheek. She looked up at me and gave me a slight smile. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again and her face contorted with pain. She winced and gave a light yelp. Her free hand went to her ribs.

"It's going to hurt for a while," I said solemnly leaning over to her.

"W-why?" she croaked, I assumed that her voice was sore from the screaming. I moved my hand from her cheek to touch her throat and jaw lightly.

I closed my eyes before answering, "She kicked you." Hermione's body tensed up and she winced again.

All of a sudden, tear poured out of her eyes, I scooped her up in my arms and sat on the bed with her body half in my lap. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and her arms went around my waist. _Like we were made for each other._ In our current position, I could tell that she was uncomfortable, looking down at her, my eyes met hers. She didn't have the same sparkle in her eye that she normal did.

"Do you want to lay down more?" I asked, concerned. She nodded and attempted to move on her own, a task that proved difficult for her. My job was simple, I helped her lay down under the sheets and I got on the bed above the sheets, out of respect. I scooted as close as I could to her and wrapped my arms protectively around her. She had her head buried in my chest; the movement in her back indicated that she was crying. I kissed her head and let her fall asleep as I tried to keep away the slew of nightmares that would plague her nights forever.

* * *

What I assumed was a few hours later, I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Bill staring down at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Harry has been digging the elf's grave by hand since you all arrived, he hasn't come in. He wants all of us to go out for the burial, Hermione included." He whispered back. "How is she?"

"She woke up for a little bit, then she fell back asleep, she has been out for a while. She must be exhausted, but that might be a little of an understatement." I replied.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? I mean one day you show up here, in tears, then the next you're gone. Now you show up with an unconscious girl, a dead elf, a goblin, Mr. Ollivander, another girl, and Harry! What am I supposed to think?"

"Bill, I already told you the last time I was here, I can't say anything. We were left a mission and we were asked to stay quiet." I firmly stated, hoping that Bill would stay away now.

"Fine," Bill turned to leave, "Come down to the beach in five minutes for the burial." He left and closed the door behind him. I could feel a fresh wave of tears over take me. I could only think of Bellatrix and her dagger. The same dagger that had hurt his Hermione and killed a poor house elf.

Hermione's face was tucked into my shoulder now and as I started to peel myself from her, she began to wake.

"Hermione, love, wake up. We need to talk for a minute." I softly whispered to her. Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled away to get a better view of my face. "The reason we got out of Malfoy Manor was because of Dobby, who saved us all from Bellatrix. When we were disapparating Bellatrix threw her dagger at us, the same one she used to hurt you with prior. When we landed on the beach, there was blood everywhere. Hermione, she killed Dobby." I looked deep in her eyes, her face contorted and she began to sob and wince every few seconds. I let her snuggle back into me as I held her, "Hermione, you have to know what an amazing job he did tonight. there was blood everywhere. Hermione, she killed Dobby." I looked deep in her eyes, her face contorted and she began to sob and wince every few seconds. I let her snuggle back into me as I held her, "Hermione, you have to know what an amazing job he did tonight. there was blood everywhere. Hermione, she killed Dobby." I looked deep in her eyes, her face contorted and she began to sob and wince every few seconds. I let her snuggle back into me as I held her, "Hermione, you have to know what an amazing job he did tonight. We could've died, _you _could've died tonight, but he gave his life for us. He was such a noble elf." She looked up at me once again; I could see love in her eyes. Slowly she leaned up and kissed my cheek, I could feel heat rise up my neck. She leaned back down and smiled at me. "We should probably go out to the burial." I said awkwardly with a slight smile on my face. She nodded. I helped her get out of the bed and I carried her like a bride down to the beach.

"Ron," Hermione's scratchy voice sounded like angels when she spoke my name, "You really are amazing,"

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I LOVED getting those. I know that this chapter is kind of a filler, but, I have decided that I would like to write at least one more chapter for this fic, potentially, two. I hope that you like this chapter and I would once again love to hear your comments, because I would like to improve my writing! Plus, when I got home and read all of the lovely reviews, I felt SO lucky and spoiled that people read this and liked it. I really do appreciate it.

Much Love :)


	3. Shell Cottage Confessions

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, the characters I use are not mine. For this particular FF, the plot is not entirely mine either; it is mainly JK Rowling's with use of some of Warner Bros. material from the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. I, however, did change part of the plot.

Note: Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews. I have a question, what is the difference between "hits" and "visitors"? I am noticing that a lot more people are only reading the first chapter and not continuing. If you are one of those people and happen to just be skimming, please let me know why! I really want to improve! Just want to mention also, I don't have a beta, and nor do I want one. This fic is purely for my improvement so that when I do more fics I can use the tips I have learned from this one. A beta would just make this all too easy. I want this to be a fun challenge for me, and it has been.

[Recap]: "We should probably go out to the burial." I said awkwardly with a slight smile on my face. She nodded. I helped her get out of the bed and I carried her like a bride down to the beach.

"Ron," Hermione's scratchy voice sounded like angels when she spoke my name, "You really are amazing,"

Part Three:

[Ron's POV]

The burial was short and filled with free flowing tears; Dobby had always been such a warm, friendly elf. He didn't deserve to die, what he did for us, I will always be thankful. The entire time I held Hermione in my arms the same way I had carried her to the beach. Her head was against my shoulder, the cloth of my shirt was getting wet with her warm tears. My own tears fell alongside hers, as we both mourned the loss of our hero.

When the burial was over, those in attendance began to go back to the house, however, the three of us; Harry, Hermione, and I, stayed. We all remained silent until Harry cleared his throat, "How are you doing Hermione?"

"Fine," she replied, although she winced as she tried to pull her head up from Ron's shoulder.

"Stay there 'Mione. Don't want you getting anymore hurt." I advised. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Harry give me a look of question.

"What did she do to you?" Harry walked closer to us as he motioned for us to follow him into the house.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wincing as she inhaled, "u-um," I rubbed her back and took her hand in my hand, which was wrapped around her back.

"You can do it Hermione," I whispered, encouragingly in her ear.

"Can we go inside first, I'm getting cold." She said. I could tell she was cold by her occasional shivers except I also knew that she was stalling from repeating the most traumatic moments in her life, this time I would be there with her, nothing would pull me away.

We walked back to the house, slowly; I softly cooed words of encouragement to Hermione. The fear of what she was about to remember still appeared clearly in her eyes. When we opened the door, everyone was sitting around the fire, listening to Luna tell the story of how she ended up in the cellar. Fleur clutched Bill's hand. I made eye contact with Bill, trying to communicate that I was taking Hermione up to bed. I didn't want any interruptions.

After I laid Hermione down in her bed, I took the chair next to her and Harry balanced on the footboard. Hermione reached for my hand and I graciously took it, her hand certainly was cold.

"I suppose I should go on now," Hermione quietly whispered. I gave her hand a squeeze, telling her to go on with her story. "Well after you left, Harry, she began to question me, and I told her honestly that I didn't steal anything. She then-" Hermione cut off, "Ron, can you finish for me." She got quiet and I could see tears in her eyes, I nodded.

"She used an unforgivable curse on her, when she didn't get what she wanted-" I was cut off by Hermione who burst into tears as sobs racked her body. Immediately both Harry and I both went to comfort her. I got there first and wrapped my arms around her; Harry sat next to me and rubbed Hermione's back as her tremor of fear worsened, it was only mere hours ago that she was lying on the floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry consoled. It wasn't enough to say sorry, even if it wasn't Harry's fault. Sorry didn't cover what happened to her, Bellatrix is going to pay for even laying a finger on _my_ Hermione. Even if the only thing I accomplished at the battle was Bellatrix's death before my own, I will die knowing that Hermione will never have to live in fear of that horrible woman ever again.

"She wrote something on my arm," she paused, "with the dagger." Harry and I both pulled away. I knew what she was talking about, the word that was etched into her arm, the same word that Fleur couldn't remove.

"I know 'Mione. I feel like such and arse, I couldn't get to you." I could feel my own tears spill over my cheeks.

"W-what did she write?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out after, it hurt so much. I'm scared to look. Better me than either of you two though." She began to tremor.

"'Mione, we'll be here, you don't have to be scared. Bellatrix is going to die for what she did to you." My voice started at a whisper as I continued on, "please can you show us? Fleur and I already saw when we were cleaning you up, I've got you," quieted down as I reassured her.

"Is it gone?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful. I shook my head.

"No. Fleur tried to remove it but there was some enchantment on the blade. Bill is going to try and break the curse tomorrow." I touched her wrist and her tears were still freely falling. As she started to roll up her sleeve, I took a sharp intake of breath as the first letters were revealed. Even though I had already seen it, I couldn't bear to see the deep cuts on her arm, the same ones that wouldn't heal.

Harry's hand reached out for Hermione's wrist as he stared down at Bellatrix's art, "There is only one form of revenge." His eyes turned dark, "You know what we have to do, Ron. Look at this; she can't get away with this." I nodded, still rubbing Hermione's back.

"No." Hermione said in a strong voice, a demanding voice that I hadn't heard since the last year at school during the Lavender fiasco.

"What do you mean, no, Hermione? She was going to let Fenir have you!" Harry almost yelled.

"Harry, we have to stay f-focused. When the time comes, she will get what is coming to her, but right now we have a mission." I felt like I needed to rejoice when I heard Hermione's bossy voice. She would heal, but, no matter what she thought, Bellatrix would die and I would be the one to kill her.

"Fine," Harry looked upset, "I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Bill about that counter-curse for your arm, Hermione." Harry got up from his position next to Hermione and left.

"R-Ron?" Hermione called.

"What 'Mione?" I answered back to her.

"Promise that you won't go after her. She isn't worth it. Besides, I don't ever want to go back there." She shuddered and yawned.

"For now, I promise. But, Hermione, if I get a chance, then I can't promise anything. I won't go back there, but like Harry said, she can't get away with this." I stared straight into her eyes as she did the same. She only looked away when she yawed again. "Let me help you get into bed, 'Mione." She only nodded and followed me as I helped her clean up the sweat and dirt that had been acquired during their run from the snatchers and get under the covers and tucked in.

"Ron, will you stay tonight?" I felt my heart stop; _did I just hear her right? I sure hope so_.

"Yeah, scoot over just a little bit, we'll lie down like we did earlier." She moved to the edge of the bed and tried to lift the covers but she pulled back in pain. "I reckon you'll be sore for a few days. How are you really feeling?" I asked as I pulled down the covers and pulled off my shoes. Sitting on the bed and swinging my legs under the covers, I pulled up the covers so that she was fully covered. My arms encircled her waist she fit, perfectly. I looked down at her, her face showed a perplexed expression as she thought of an answer to my question.

"Exhausted, Terrified, Injured, I don't know of a word that sums it up, or even a description. I don't really think I know all of what I feel. My body and mind are on two different pages." She nuzzled into the top of my chest. I could feel her cold toes rubbing against my legs in an effort to warm up.

"Do you want my socks?" I smiled down at her. She seemed to relax visibly when I smiled at her.

"No, it's fine I will warm up soon enough, you're like my own personal heated blanket." I was confused, must be a muggle term I would need to know soon, "Could you help me pull my hair back though? Here is a hair band," She offered up her good wrist, which had a black elastic hair band around it. I pulled it off her wrist and started to help her pull her hair back into a ponytail. As I was pulling her front hairs back, I noticed little tiny cuts along her forehead.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm," she replied, her eyes closed in comfort. "I need to get a little more dittany, I'll be right back." I shifted myself out of bed and shuffled to Hermione's beaded bag, which had been discarded with her jacket a few hours earlier.

Opening the bag, I had found it difficult to only try and reach around in the bag to find it, "Accio Dittany," I whispered, a few short seconds later the vial was in my hand. I walked back to the bed and sat down next to Hermione. I could feel my pulse pick up, _what if Bellatrix did something that I didn't see? What if there was more to the torture? _ Pushing her hair back, I began to take out the dropper. "This might hurt a little, there are some little cuts on your forehead, but I don't know where they are from." Each dropped simmered into her skin and little by little, each cut had healed itself leaving her soft skin almost like new. However, it would be anything but new, there would always be the remembrance of what had happened and the emotion along with it.

"Fingernails," Hermione said, tears filled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Now I was for sure thinking that she had lost it, muttering odd words to herself.

"Those marks were from her fingernails." Tears poured down her face. Now it clicked, Bellatrix had hold of Hermione's hair and head to keep her still while she carved into her arm. I could feel anger boiling inside me; it was the last straw, pain filled my chest.

"Hermione, I can't promise _anything_ when it comes to Bellatrix Lestrange. She going to suffer for this, I can't let you tell me not to, there is no way I am standing by, _not again_. That woman tortured you and I didn't do a thing about it! _How can you even look at m_e?" I could feel the heat in my face as tears poured down my face, I stormed out of the room taking two steps at a time until I reached the front door. I could tell everyone who was currently sitting by the fireplace was looking at me. I swung the front door open and ran out into the ocean-scented night. I continued until I reached the oceanfront. Sobbing into the night, I hoped no one could hear me over the waves. The tears blurred my site as I turned around to face the small cottage, the top window had candle in the windowsill that still flickered. It was the room that Hermione was in, she was probably still up there crying, _I've left again._ _She can never forgive me, I won't let her, she would be throwing her entire life away. I can't do anything for her but make her cry and leave. All I can do now is just make her comfortable until she has healed physically, then I will step back. _I thought of all the bad things I have ever done to her starting from the beginning. Calling her a nightmare, the Scabbers argument, Krum, Lavender, leaving her, that one was the worst, all the fights where she ended up leaving in tears. I had been awful to her; there is no way I can be in her life, as I want to be. She will push me away when she realizes all of the horrible things I have done to her, too many ups and downs to count. Maybe she already has realized that I am a mistake, the locket was right, _who would want me over Harry Potter?_ _Especially Hermione. _

I stared at the window for what felt like hours until I noticed two figures walking towards me from the cottage. As they approached, I noticed it was Harry and Hermione, who was being supported by Harry.

"Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, she looked as if she was trying too hard to walk. I took a step closer, to them. Hermione reached out her arm, the one that wasn't around Harry, to me as if she was beckoning me to hold her. I opened my arms, _this is helping right?_, she fell into my arms and hugged me with all her might, "Why did you storm out like that?" she had more tears in her eyes as mine were falling into her bushy hair.

"Thanks, Harry, I think I've got it from here," I nodded towards him, _I at least owe her a private explanation_, "Hermione, it's too much. I've done too much, well actually not enough. I haven't done anything at all. All these years I have done nothing but hurt you and watch, you cry after. I let you down too much back at Malfoy Manor, you can't forgive me, I won't let you." I looked into her dark brown eyes, the moon's light cast the right amount of lights for me to see the glistening tears that still remained unshed as other tears fell quietly down her face.

"You have done so much more, Ronald Weasley, more than you think you have done." She put her hand to my cheek, "You have made mistakes and so have I, but, I do forgive you, just like I hope you forgive me. Malfoy Manor wasn't your fault, you were careful, you didn't do anything wrong. B-Bellatrix did, and if anything, I want the one to get revenge, just not now. We need to finish this mission, so _we _can get on for the rest of _our_ lives." She leaned up as far as she could to kiss my cheek, but, she only reached my jaw.

"'M-Mione," I stuttered, stunned by her output of emotions, "I-I think, no. I know I love you, but I have hurt you too much, I can't love you."

She looked shattered, "Are you really that scared of hurting me?" I nodded slowly, fearing rejection, she wiped her eyes with my shirt collar, "After all that we have been through, you and me, the only thing you're scared of is hurting me? Ronald, you need to listen to me, clearly this time." _I love it when she uses my full name,_ "Believe it or not, I have feelings too and you can't stop me from sharing them, I heard you when you were trying to wake me up earlier today. You told me that you loved me and you want to know something?" she paused for a moment before gripping my shirt with one hand and the other one stumbling to reach my shoulder for support as she began to sway. I tightened my hold around her waist and lifted her up, so that I was holding her in my arms. Her legs were wrapped around my waste in an effort to help me hold her already lightweight body. "Do you?" she asked again as she regained her emotion. I muttered a quick, yes, before she went on, "I love you too, and you can't stop me, and I forgive you for whatever silly thing you think you have done this time." She giggle a little bit before breaking out into coughing, "Ron, will you please just kiss me?"

I obliged, nothing was like kissing her, the world stopped, the war stopped, and even my heart stopped. It was all about her and the fact that I was the happiest bloke in the entire world, no matter what she would be in my heart. When she pulled away she was lightly panting, "If you won't promise to stay away from Bellatrix will you promise me something else?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything, 'Mione," I whispered against her jawbone.

"You'll always be there,"

"Of course, and I promise to always love you." I moved so that my forehead touched hers. I moved again so that I could kiss her forehead.

"Good," she yawned and rested her head on my shoulder, "Sleep, now." I chuckled at her demands.

"Yeah 'Mione, we'll go now." I walked with her still in the same position all the way back to the house, through the main sitting room where everyone looked at us questioningly, and into the spare bedroom.

"Do you want me here tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear it. I bent over and laid her on the bed, but her legs were still wrapped around my waist, sound asleep. I pulled her legs from around me, tucked her into bed, and got in with her. I pulled her once again towards me, praying for a good night's rest, but knowing it would be nothing like that. I used the deluminator to turn out the light and cooed into her ear until I, myself, fell asleep.

Once again, thank you, for all the reviews. Especially to those who are continuing to read until the end of this fic. I average writing about five pages per chapter. Let me know if you want me to write longer chapters. I definitely can. I normally write two pages every night, and then I take a day or two to edit what I can. So if you don't mind waiting a few hours longer, I can write longer. This month (December) is my busiest month, and that has nothing to do with Christmas shopping, so my updates may be rather spaced out. I am trying really hard to keep a steady schedule and so far it has been working. However, I am not promising anything, I will try to write every night though, and just the amount may differ from night to night. Please review! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN, EXCEPT, I AM STILL DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT I WANT TO WRITE A DIFFERENT FIC AND MAKE THIS A SERIES OR JUST CONTINUE? I am leaning towards series, I feel really attached to this fic though. I do have one more chapter after this one for sure.


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, the characters I use are not mine. For this particular FF, the plot is not entirely mine either; it is mainly JK Rowling's with use of some of Warner Bros. material from the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. I, however, did change part of the plot.

Note: Thanks again for the reviews, yet, still no one answered me about the differences between a "hit" and "visit". I'm still trying to work this site out as an author, instead of a reader. I have decided that I will attempt to do a series of stories like this that go through parts of the books where I change a factor and the outcome is different, but there won't be a set number of stories. The factor that I changed in this fic was that Ron is present for the torture. Leave me some suggestions!

[Recap]: "Do you want me here tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear it. I bent over and laid her on the bed, but her legs were still wrapped around my waist, sound asleep. I pulled her legs from around me, tucked her into bed, and got in with her. I pulled her once again towards me, praying for a good night's rest, but knowing it would be nothing like that. I used the deluminator to turn out the light and cooed into her ear until I, myself, fell asleep.

Part Four:

(Ron's POV)

The night was successful, both Hermione and I had slept through the entire night. After I had used the deluminator to blow out the candle, I listened to Hermione's breathing patterns until her soft breaths indicated her sleeping state.

I had woken up from the large amounts of light pouring through the window. Her breathing was still soft and her eyes were lightly shut. It was weird to think that she had only been tortured yesterday in the early hours of the morning. Now she was peacefully asleep in my arms. _My arms._ Harry, Viktor, Cormac, and every other guy that had looked at her were all shoved to the back of my mind. I watched her as her eyes flickered open and her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, the twinkle in her eye was back as a smile spread across her face.

"You stayed."

"Of course I did. I'm not leaving you, ever again." I brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead, "I can promise that."

"Ron," she hesitated, "We're in a war, and we can't promise each other anything." She looked disheartened.

"Hey," I tilted her chin up, "I can promise that I will always love you." Her eyes stared straight into mine, her emotion wasn't being held back, but instead, it was displayed clearly in her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh, Ron" her body melted into mine. We stayed cuddled up until footsteps started getting louder as someone approached the room.

"Hey, 'Mione?" I whispered to her tranquil body, "'Mione, someone is coming up. We should probably get ready for the day." A knock signified that someone was waiting on the other side of the door. Hermione used my help to get out of bed and straighten her clothes. When I opened the door Bill was on the other side.

"Morning, just want to let you both know that I am going to try and figure out your wrist Hermione. I promise not to ask any questions of the mission, only necessary ones so that I can break the dark magic used to make these wounds." He looked sincerely towards Hermione. "How about you meet me down stairs in about an hour, I'm going to set up some stuff that I may need." I nodded, still supporting Hermione as she leaned against me.

"'Mione, do you know if you have enough strength to support yourself?" She looked troubled as she tried to stand on her own before going ghostly white. Quickly, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Gotcha babe, I'm not going to let you fall. How about we go outside for some fresh air before Bill calls us down again?" Hermione nodded, her eyes displayed disappointment. I reached down to lift her legs and we began to head down stairs towards the front door.

The air outside filled me with the feeling of freedom, freedom of the blazing torture that not only Hermione had to endure physically but I, emotionally. I walked with Hermione tightly wrapped in my arms until we were walking on soft sand. I sat down, set her down in between my legs, and let her lean against my chest. She still looked angry with herself for not being able to stand on her own.

"Are you feeling alright?" I rubbed her back soothingly with my right hand; she shook her head, "Why?" I asked, taking her hand with my left one.

"I shouldn't be like this! I should be strong; I don't understand why I can't even stand up!" She huffed; tears lined her eyes readying themselves to fall.

"'Mione, hush, I will take care of you for as long as you need me to. Don't worry about being strong, let me be strong for you. Your job is to heal." I poured my heart and soul out to her, still trying to sooth her troubled mind. As soon as I finished speaking she turned around and kissed my jaw by my ear.

"When did you exchange that tea spoon for a pot?" she asked, her face still pressed into my neck. Her body was turned still and my hand continued to rub her back.

"I reckon it was when I realized I was being such a git."

"When was that?" her hot breath hit my neck as she spoke.

"The night after the quidditch game last year, I suppose" she looked up at me questioningly.

"Why did you do it then?" I knew what she was talking about, that disaster of a relationship that Lavender and I had.

"Ginny had kissed Dean, Harry had kissed Cho, and you had kissed Viktor. I was behind, behind my own sister even." Her face grew red as I explained.

"Who told you all of that?" She asked, her voice rising ever so slightly with each letter of every word.

"Ginny" I muttered, I felt so ashamed.

"I never told her anything about Viktor and me, in fact, he kissed me once and I shoved him off of me." She looked so betrayed, "Ron, why didn't you ask me?"

"Do you really think I would risk that, I don't like making you cry when we fight. It just made me so angry, I was literally seeing red; when Lavender kissed me I knew it was a mistake." I knew this was breaking her heart. It was breaking my own heart just talking about it.

"But you kissed her back." She accused.

"I knew it would make you jealous. I didn't want to be rejected by you and I couldn't see any signs that you held any interest in me. I was never fully engaged in that relationship, I was thinking about you the whole time I was with her, truthfully, I'm always thinking about you." I admitted, heat crept up my neck.

"I gave you plenty of signs! I even asked you to the Slug Club party. You said no, remember?" she pressed her nose to my neck again and hot breath hit my neck.

"Yeah, I remember, I was a git, I told you that." She chuckled a little and then she went stiff.

"Did you two ever-" I could feel her body tense up even more, as if she was waiting to hear the inevitable.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I would never do that to you! I may have made a huge mistake to date her, but I would never make a mistake to do that with her, she isn't you." I stopped rubbing her back and pulled her into a hug.

"You want to- with me?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, if you'll have me, I don't really ever want to lose you though, it is completely up to you and your pace." I didn't know I could blush so hard, _I hope I didn't just ruin it and embarrass her._

She didn't reply for a moment, instead she used all of her might to reach my lips. Within seconds, her mouth glued to mine. I could do this forever, sitting here with Hermione in my lap, kissing me, all while listening to the ocean. Once again, it felt like there was no war; it was just the two of us. Time that felt like hours passed us before Hermione pulled away.

"Wow," I said, still amazed at how good that felt to me. She giggled against my chest.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"Probably time to go in and find Bill." I replied, helping her get up and into my arms again so I could carry her back into the house. When we got to the house, Bill motioned for us to go into the far back room, his office.

The little room had a large table with lots of equipment and tools organized on top of it. There was a tall chair that was positioned next to the table and another was next to it.

"Put Hermione on that chair right there." He pointed to the tall chair, "you can sit in that one." He, then, pointed to the one next to it. I did as Bill asked and when I was settled into my chair, Hermione grabbed my hand tightly.

"H-how long is this going to take?" Hermione asked, I could see her eyes looking over the different tools.

"Well, I have a few theories. Harry gave me the dagger that Dobby had in his chest," Bill gulped, "I assume it was the same one that she used on you." Bill extracted the dagger from a jar of fluid, "I needed to clean it of blood, so that I could see the magic in it's entirety. So far, I have been able to tell that it has been in the family for generations. Therefore, it is bound to have numerous amounts of dark magic stored within it. Hermione, this is either going to be quick and easy, or it is going to be long and possibly painful. Ron, you're going to want to stay for the entire thing." Bill looked determined to get the wounds off Hermione's arm. He rolled up her sleeve until it was just above her elbow. The etched words were no longer bleeding but it was showing no signs of healing themselves either. Each marking looked fresh, as if it had only happened a few minutes prior. Bill who had not seen the wound yet was startled, all he had known about it was the accounts from his wife.

"Let's get started." Bill shook himself from his daze. He tenderly touched Hermione's wrist with a wet towel, each dab soaked up some blood, but the wound still looked fresh. "Hmm, we're going to have to try something a little more advanced than a towel soaked with healer's potion. I am assuming you tried dittany?" I nodded, "Okay we're going to try this potion, it's a mixture of healer's potion and a stronger more pure form of dittany. Hermione, this form of dittany will literally burn your skin, unlike the form you have in which only stings. You will have burn marks, but this could be successful." Hermione nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her grip around my fingers even more. "On the count of three, one, two, three," He uncorked the stopper and dropped five drops on the letters 'm' and 'u'. Hermione squeaked at little before squeezing my fingers more and biting her lip. We waited for a minute before looking down at Hermione's arm. The wound was beginning to clear up, but not enough. The spots where the potion was placed was bright red and burning. "Hermione, this isn't really the results I was hoping for." He quickly got an ice cube and placed it on her arm.

"What do you mean? It healed parts of her arm; she isn't bleeding anymore, now it looks like they are just severe scars." I was astounded that Bill was sounding like he wanted to give up.

"I-it really hurts Ron," Hermione was biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Exactly, we're going to have to do the rest of the wound so we can make more progress. I was hoping that it was this easy, only to use this potion, but the dark magic is preventing us from making it easy. Hermione, have some water and let me know when you're ready for the rest." Bill offered her a cup of ice water. She slowly drank the liquid before turning to me.

"Sorry, if I'm hurting you." She spoke as she looked down a lone tear rolled down her cheek, her wrist was swelling from the burns.

"You're sorry? Hermione, no, don't be sorry. Remember, I'm not leaving you. Just hold on to me, I've got you."

"Thank you, Ron. It means so much to me that you're here." She slightly smiled at me. I squeezed her hand back.

"What do you say? Are you ready to get the rest of this potion over and done with?" I asked, motioning to Bill. She nodded and closed her eyes, "Bill, I think she's ready for round two." He nodded, indicating that he was ready as well with the next stopper full of liquid. He quickly dropped the potion on the rest of the letters, Hermione didn't hold back this time, screaming a little as each little drop set in to her skin, burning the flesh and wound.

"Hermione, sh, sh, sh," I cooed, "Babe, I'm here, remember, I'm here." When it was over her arm was dark red from the burns. Bill put multiple ice cubes on her arm to cool down the burning sensation.

"Is it done?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

"The potion is done, yes." I whispered to her. She let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Can we be done for today?" she asked, peaking at Bill's reaction.

"Yeah, we probably should let your arm heal a little with the burns; here is some cream that will help subdue the pain," Bill handed me the tube of cream, "Put it on every time it starts to hurt again, it should numb the wound."

"Thanks Bill, for everything" Hermione's face clearly showed her thanks and relief that her arm would soon be healed and she would no longer have a daily reminder of who she was and the world's view of her.

"What do you think about going back outside? We can go sit along the water?" I offered to Hermione.

"Can I get a change of clothes first? But then I want to go back outside." Hermione replied.

"I'll go grab some clothes from Fleur's room," Bill got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"No thanks, I have a change of clothes in my bag." Hermione reached for my arm, "I would like to walk up the stairs with your assistance, please. No need to carry me."

"Okay, I'll be here." I put my arm around her middle and hoisted her out of her chair and onto her feet.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at me.

We successfully got up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, Hermione seemed pleased with herself that she had finally accomplished something herself. I was worried; it had taken almost ten minutes to get up the stairs. She was healing slowly, what if more happened psychologically to her than I originally thought?

"Can you get my bag from the floor over there?" she was very out of breath, as she pointed towards the chair next to the bed. I took out my wand and charmed a set of clothes to float out to me, "Ron, I have to change, but will you just turn around, I don't want to be in here alone." I nodded to her as I gave her the clothes.

"Just be careful." I said, turning around.

It took another thirty minutes for her to change, a few times, I had to turn around and help her.

Finally, we made it out to the beach, I could see Harry at Dobby's grave again, _I wonder what's on his mind._ Hermione sat between my legs again and leaned against me, she quickly fell asleep. Her healing process was going to be slow and so was getting back to the hunt.

Note: Wow, I have had such a struggle today. I originally planned to post this chapter on Friday, but I had a concert and then a snowstorm hit. I lost power twice and have been walking all around town trying to find heat and WiFi. Hope you enjoyed this! One more chapter left. Sorry this one is so dark, it should get lighter in the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Also, let me know other places in The Deathly Hallows where you would like me to write about, this has been a really fun story to write, I'm really sad this one is ending!


	5. Healing, Breathing, Living

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore, the characters I use are not mine. For this particular FF, the plot is not entirely mine either; it is mainly JK Rowling's with use of some of Warner Bros. material from the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One. I, however, did change part of the plot.

Note: Thank you to all who reviewed for Part Four! I am really sad to announce that this is the last chapter of this fic. I am brainstorming other fics now, and a new one is almost finished! A very short one shot is your only little hint! Anyway, it has been so much fun writing this, I sure hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that this post has taken so long, it has been a very long, sad, stressful week. A little side note for this part, there is a section where it could be rated M, but it barely suggests anything. So just a forewarning, nothing happens that would require me to change the rating of this fic.

[Recap]: Finally, we made it out to the beach, I could see Harry at Dobby's grave again, _I wonder what's on his mind._ Hermione sat between my legs again and leaned against me, she quickly fell asleep. Her healing process was going to be slow and so was getting back to the hunt.

Part Five:

The sun warmed me as Hermione was lightly sleeping against my chest. _I wonder what she is dreaming about or even if she is sleeping well. _I have been so concerned about the well-being of Hermione; I hadn't had a chance to think clearly through everything that has gone on around me. I had light stubble lining my jaw and dried dirt was plastered on my arms and face, a result of the run from the snatchers.

I closed my eyes for a moment and suddenly the sun light was blocked from my view, slowly, I opened my eyes to reveal Harry standing before me.

"Is she sleeping well?" He nodded towards Hermione.

"I assume so, we just went in with Bill to try and remove the wounds. It was pretty bad, we got it to scar over, but, we can't fully remove it. Hermione wants to try again tomorrow." I brushed some of her hair out of her face and looked back at Harry.

"What did Bill do?" he questioned.

"Used some potion on her arm to heal it, it was really strong and completely burned her arm." I showed him her arm, and the burns that remained on top of the scars. Each letter was a deep red, but clearly, skin had formed over the lacerations leaving dark scarlet letters surrounded by bright red burns.

"Ow, that must have been really painful. Did you get enough sleep last night?" he cringed at the sight of Hermione's arm.

"Yeah, I'm was so relieved to know Hermione was alright." I replied.

"Yeah, but we still have a long way to go. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about with you. We need a new plan for what we are going to do after this stay here. I've been talking to Griphook about breaking into Gringotts." He looked at me trying to read my face, which of course I was surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

"That's impossible! You can't just break into a wizarding bank!" I exclaimed, "Who's vault did you want to break into anyway?"

"The Lestrange's vault, I think there could be a horocrux there."

"Are you bloody insane?" I was astonished. When I yelled I must've jostled and woken up Hermione who moved to sit up.

"What's going on?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Harry is just telling me his crazy and impossible plan." I explained and put my arm around her.

She slowly leaned into me before responding, "What is this crazy and impossible plan?"

"He wants to break in to Gringotts and more specifically Bellatrix's vault." I explained. When I said Bellatrix's name she visibly froze, I squeezed her to me in a loving way.

"How do you plan for us to do that?" She asked, her face was masked with strength again, even though I knew that inside she was freaking out.

"Well, I thought maybe polyjuice potion." Harry clarified.

"Where are you going to get the hair? We are not going back to Malfoy Manor." I demanded to know, I wasn't going to bring Hermione back willingly to the hell she had survived.

"Well, I searched Hermione's clothes for maybe a trace of Mr. Malfoy's hair possibly or even Bellatrix's hair. I was successful. I asked Bill if he had any and he did. So we can go in like we got in to the ministry."

"When?" Hermione asked in a business like tone.

"Well as soon as we're done here, I guess." Harry said.

"We need to think this through some more, I for one, would like to go lay down upstairs. It has been nice, laying here in the sun, but I'm too hot right now and my arm is starting to hurt. Ron can you help me?" She started to get up as I offered her my hand for support as I got up as well.

"Of course, Harry let's talk some more inside." The three of us walked silently into the house and into the sitting room. I could hear Fleur working in the kitchen and Bill in the back office. Luna's door was slightly opening and a light snoring could be heard from her room. Ollivander and Griphook had left for a walk down the beach, with in the protection charms of course. We were free to talk about what we wished, without disturbance.

"I think we should stay here through the weekend and see how Hermione is feeling; I don't want you to feel uncomfortably sick while we are on the run." Hermione had sat down incredibly close to me, all of her weight was shifted onto my side and shoulder as her fingers gripped my forearm while my arm was around her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, a routine tick she had when she was thinking. "Hermione?" I wanted to see what she thought.

"Hmm?" she responded, clearly only half in the conversation.

"What do you think about leaving on Monday? Or even Sunday night?"

"Let's put some thought into this first, I don't want to end up going on another hunt when we really don't know what we are looking for. We don't need another fight." She rationalized while taking a glance at me. I knew instantly what she was referring to, my reasons to leave. I could feel my blush creeping up my neck again, the same familiar heat.

"But, Hermione, I have already been talking to Griphook." Harry complained.

"No." Hermione's voice was rising, the most energy that she has had since before we left for the hunt. "We need more than just that, we need a plan, and a good one at that. If you want to go so badly then you can make the plan, a real one, not one where you assume that we come out fine." Her voice was steadily rising and her body slightly shaking. I tightened my grip around her.

"Fine, I will work on it some more. Ron, maybe you can help me a little while Hermione catches up on some sleep." Harry seemed miffed that Hermione was opposed to his plan, but I agreed with Hermione. Although I vowed that I would never leave her again, I never want to be under the influence of a horocrux and so paranoid. My stay with Bill helped me realize what I really want in life, Hermione; I would do anything for her.

"I don't need sleep anymore; I'm just a little tired. I have been sleeping for too long!" she was truly angry now. I once again squeezed her to me.

"Relax," I whispered in her ear, Harry looked away, out the window. I felt bad for making him uncomfortable but he had to deal with it, I've waited too long and if the outcome of this war separates Hermione and I, then I want to make the most of it now. After I soothed her and Harry felt comfortable he got up and left for the kitchen. Hermione let an audible sigh that signified her sleepy state.

"Ron," she asked, "do you think you could rub my back? I am really sore." She was clearly embarrassed by her question, but I decided to make the most out of it. Without replying, I helped her up and to the room.

She laid down on the bed on her stomach, her arms circled around the pillow that she rested her head on. I sat down next to her, it wouldn't be the best position to be in, but this is all about her being comfortable and healing. I began to rub her shoulders and neck, she relaxed under my fingers, a good sign that it was going well. _Now if she really wants a good massage, I would not be sitting next to her, and well, there wouldn't be as much clothing._ I allowed my mind to wander, even though I knew that it wasn't going to help me as much. I instantly blushed, but kept going with the massage. I was now working my way down her back, pushing her knots and kneading them out with my knuckles and fingertips. Her breathing wasn't as steady as it was before, each time I hit a knot and worked it out she made a little whimper, so quietly that it took me a moment to realize what it was.

"Ron, you're so good at this, thank you." She whispered, "Don't stop though." I chuckled a little, this was the most intimate thing that we have ever shared, even if it wasn't meant to be sensual, we shared things that I would've never thought of before. I was learning about her mind and body every time I touched her skin or looked into her eyes, this made the both of us vulnerable to the other but, it was as if we completely trusted the other to stay within bounds, even though we both wanted more. Something only we could share, no Harry.

I continued to work out the knots in her back until there were no more that I could find. She was sleeping lightly when I finished so I moved her over so I could lie down next to her, we shared a pillow as we both took a nap.

She was already awake when I opened my eyes, she was leaned in over me looking down smiling thoughtfully, "Thanks Ron, I feel so much better, I appreciate that you respected me when I fell asleep," she used her hand to wipe hair out of my eyes, "plus, you're a really good pillow." She smiled at me even more. I reached up and held her face in my hand, lightly. She closed her eyes lightly and breathed in deeply.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked. She opened her eyes at me questioningly.

"I'm not, don't lie," She grabbed her wrist and pushed up her sleeve and thrust her scars in my face, "this is what I am. You can't change that." She was crying, no one had told her or taken the time to tell her how beautiful she was, no label or scar could alter her beauty.

"'Mione," I moved my hand to her neck and brought her to me, enveloping her in a crushing hug, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, no one can change that. I love you, so much. No label, scar, stereotype, and whatever other negative word there is out there can alter your beauty. You have been my best friend since I met you, even though I have been awful to you. I still feel awful that I wasn't able to get to you fast enough, you don't deserve to have those scars." Hermione was crying into my shoulder and grasping the back of my shirt. "You are beautiful, Hermione, believe it or not, you are always beautiful, especially to me." I grabbed her wrist and kissed it and then I kissed behind her ear and whispered, "always to me."

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry, I'm so weepy lately, I am confused." She was still gripping me, but her words stung.

"Confused?" I felt something boiling in me, what was this to her? I am serious here and she's still confused?

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Not about this," she motioned to both of us, "just about what is going on, I don't want to go back out there and have something go wrong. Everything is going around me so fast but I don't feel like I am a part of it. Harry has secluded himself from us, Bill and Fleur are still unsure of what they are even doing with us here, and the world is becoming even more of a mess as we are sitting here."

"I think the reason Harry has secluded himself is because I refuse to leave your side, and he might feel a little uncomfortable." I offered my explanation.

"That's exactly what I didn't want to do!" her words once again stung.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was getting angry.

"Ron, he had to leave Ginny, it's not fair to flaunt that I have you and you have me, while he has no one. Of course we're his friends and aren't going to leave him, but still, it's not fair." Her words still hurt, I have wanted her for so long, and now she was telling me I had to be quiet about it. The only thing I wanted to do was shout it from the roof top that I had finally told her my feelings.

However, I didn't want to start a row between us, "Fine, we'll include him more, and we can tone it down a little, but only when he is there." I complied to her wants but still bartered with her a little, I wasn't going to give it all up just so my friend, who broke my sister's heart could keep flying by the seat of his pants in trying to find crazy ways to defeat a dark wizard. "As for Bill and Fleur, I know that Harry talked to Bill about it too, but he knows he shouldn't risk our mission by telling anyone, and they are doing a great job. Lastly, the world will be cleaned up when we finally dispose of you-know-who, then I will take you to get your parents, just you and I. Got it? Then you can bring your parents back home and all will be well." I hadn't really mentioned her parents to her since they had gotten on their way to Australia, she always got misty eyed when she thought of them, it was clear she was still broken inside about them.

"Okay well then we should get planning to get this war over and done with, then we can start planning our trip," she still had her arms around me and she began to kiss my jaw until she reached my lips, "we should tell Harry that we will leave Sunday night. Oh and Ron, I love you." She pulled away and pushed me off of the bed and towards the door, I chuckled a little and leaned back to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, 'Mione." I left the room to inform Harry. When I returned she was asleep again. She was far enough over on the bed to leave room for me, her head barely on the pillow. I removed my shoes and socks and changed into pajamas that I had found in the beaded bag and changed her into one of my larger shirts, careful as to not disrespect her. I pulled the covers around us and held her in my arms, it had been a long few days and an even longer future ahead of us. I will never let Bellatrix near her again, the plan had been set and we would leave in a matter of hours now. On the road again, no more of that torturous life without Hermione knowing, she would be mine forever, as long as she had me. No more true torture to harm us, she had me and I had her, all we would ever need, to heal, to breathe, to live.

End

Note: It's over! I hope that you all loved it! My next fic will be out soon, so watch out for that one, it is not a part of this series and it will be a one-shot! Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
